riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orfeusz
Orfeusz - syn Ojgarosa i muzy Kaliope bogini poezji epickiej. Tracki śpiewak i poeta, mąż Eurydyki. Historia Dzieciństwo Orfeusza Orfeusz urodził się w Tracji jako syn tamtejszego króla Ojagrosa i greckiej bogini poezji Kaliope. Jego ojciec nie interesował się nim z powodu braku u Orfeusza talentów bitewnych i samego zainteresowania walką, jak i bronią. Młody heros z powodu swojej inności i szczególnej wrażliwości był często dręczony, obśmiewany i prześladowany przez swoich trackich kolegów, aż po jakimś czasie zauważył, że za pomocą swojego śpiewu był stanie obronić się przed nawet najbardziej zawziętego osiłka dręczyciela wzruszając go do łez lub dzięki grze na piszczałce oczarować napastnika i odciągnąć jego uwagę od wyrządzania mu krzywdy. Co weekend mama Orfeusza, Kaliope zabierała go do siebie na lekcje muzyki pod okiem innych Muz, których to Orfeusz zawsze wyczekiwał z wielkim podekscytowaniem żyjąc od wizyty do wizyty. Muzy uczyły chłopca wszystkiego co same wiedziały o muzyce, aż w końcu dzięki finezji i boskich umiejętnościach po matce oraz wrodzonym talencie i emocjonalności po ojcu przerósł on swoje nauczycielki w dość krótkim czasie, po czym zaczął poszukiwać dla siebie wymarzonego instrumentu, chociaż był perfekcyjnym muzykiem z każdym instrumentem. Pewnego razu, gdy Apollo odwiedzał Muzy, Orfeusz zaciekawiony nieznanym dotąd, tajemniczym instrumentem boga podszedł i bez zgody właściciela wziął on jego własność do rąk, po czym nie mogąc się oprzeć zagrał jeden akord zachwycając się od razu melodią liry. Apollo usłyszawszy dźwięk swego instrumentu odskoczył od fortepianu, zerwał się na równe nogi z wyraźnym wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy i popędził ku Orfeuszowi z zamiarem zabicia go za jego zuchwałość. Heros, jednak zaczął grać na lirze tak piękną melodię przesiąkniętą ludzkim losem, naznaczonym śmiertelnym smutkiem i cierpieniem, że zdołał oczarować Apollina i sprawił, że cała złość z niego uleciała. Skończywszy swoją grę Orfeusz zwiesił głowę i przygotowując się na śmierć z ręki boga przeprosił go za czyn jakiego się dopuścił wyciągając rękę, aby oddać Apollinowi jego własność i powiedział, że jest gotowy przyjąć śmierć zagrawszy na swoim wymarzonym instrumencie wypełniając swój życiowy cel. Ten, jednak postanowił darować Orfeuszowi życie i przekazując mu swoją lirę na własność polecił, aby chłopak podróżował po świecie z misją nauki śmiertelników gry na lirze. Od tamtej pory Orfeusz zaczął zdobywać sławę porywając tłumy swoją muzyką, wywołując za jej sprawą wpływ na świat przyrody oraz ucząc ludzi gry zgodnie z nakazem Apollina. Wyprawa Argonautów Orfeusz brał udział w wyprawie statku Argo po złote runo. Na drodze znajdowała się wyspa syren, pół-kobiet i pół-ptaków, które swym pięknym śpiewem przyciągały ku sobie płynących żeglarzy, a następnie porywały ich i zjadały. Kiedy Argonauci przepływali obok nieszczęsnej wyspy, zgodnie z radą Chejrona Orfeusz zaczął grać na lirze, co odwróciło uwagę syren od żeglarzy i uratowało załogę od katastrofy. Małżeństwo z Eurydyką Wraz z rosnącą popularnością Orfeusza, wzrastała liczba jego fanek. Mama Orfeusza, aby go uchronić, postanowiła zapoznać go z Eurydyką, córką Apollina. Kaliope podarowała jej najlepszy bilet na koncert syna. Orfeusz, jak i Eurydyka zakochali się w sobie i natychmiast się pobrali. Śmierć Eurydyki Pewnego popołudnia w czasie miesiąca miodowego, Orfeusz i Eurydyka zdecydowali się odpocząć na łące od całego zgiełku nękających ich wielbicieli. Gdy Orfeusz postanowił poćwiczyć grę na lirze, Eurydyka wybrała się na spacer, w którego trakcie napadł na nią jeden z synów Kyrene, bóg serów i pszczół, Aristajos, który od dawna był zakochany w córce Apollina, jednak bez wzajemności. Wystraszona Eurydyka pod wpływem strachu krzyknęła i zaczęła uciekać ścigana przez swego szalonego adoratora, aż wbiegła w wysokie trawy, gdzie wdepnęła w gniazdo jadowitych żmij a jeden ze znajdujących się w nim węży zatopił swe kły w jej kostce. Na skutek ugryzienia przez silnie jadowitego węża Eurydyke padła martwa na miejscu, zaś Aristajos spłoszony nawoływaniami Orfeusza, który usłyszał wrzask żony i poszukiwał jej, uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, a na ciało nieżywej już Eurydykę przypadkiem natknął się Orfeusz. Znalazłszy ciało żony Orfeusz wpadł w rozpacz i zaczął prosić żmije zwabione swoim głosem, aby któraś z nich ugryzła go by mógł dołączyć do ukochanej, lecz węże pragnęły aby Orfeusz żył i im śpiewał. Nie mogąc dołączyć do ukochanej załamany heros pochował jej ciało na polance, na której wspólnie postanowili spędzić wolny czas. Wyprawa do podziemia Od śmierci żony Orfeusz grał melancholijną muzykę, popadł on w żałobę. Cały świat opłakiwał jego ból. Orfeusz uznał, że śmierć Eurydyki była nie fair, wobec czego udał się do Hadesu. Hades pozwolił mu zabrać żonę z powrotem, pod warunkiem, że będzie szedł przed siebie, nie mogąc spojrzeć w tył. Orfeusz podołał zadaniu prawie, że do końca gdy stał już na pograniczu, nie mógł się już oprzeć pokusie, obejrzał się za siebie. Zobaczył tam oddalającą się dusze żony, tracąc ją już na zawsze. Śmierć Orfeusza Po nieudanej próbie wyciągnięcia duszy żony z Podziemia, Orfeusz całkowicie się załamał i pogrążony w swej rozpaczy przez resztę życia wygrywał na lirze muzykę przesiąkniętą na wskroś swym smutkiem zaniedbując ostatecznie Misteria Dionizyjskie, które sam pomógł stworzyć. Pogrążony w całkowitej żałobie, nie usłuchał on ostrzeżeń matki, która przeczuwała nadchodzące nieszczęście i doradzała mu opuszczenie Tracji. W końcu menady miały dość ignorowania ich przez Orfeusza i ciągłego grania smętnej muzyki do tego stopnia, że w przypływie szału postanowiły zakończyć jego życie. Gdy odnalazły one herosa nad brzegiem rzeki Hybros, próbowały go najpierw zabić przy pomocy kamieni, jednak te upadały na ziemię nie wyrządzając mu krzywdy. Później sięgnęły i cisnęły w jego kierunku włóczniami, lecz wiatr je zepchnął na bok, aby nie zraniły śpiewaka. Ostatecznie w przypływie frustracji nimfy postanowiły rozprawić się z herosem własnoręcznie i za pomocą szponów rozdarły go na strzępy. Gdy menady zdały sobie sprawę co uczyniły przerażone swoim czynem uciekły pozostawiając rozrzucone po lesie części ciała Orfeusza. Jego matka Kaliope wraz z pozostałymi muzami w końcu znalazła zwłoki swego syna i zebrawszy większość z nich pochowały je u stóp Olimpu. Do całości brakowało jedynie liry i głowy Orfeusza, które popłynęły w dół rzeki Hebros, aż do morza i według niektórych przekazów podobno w trakcie tej drogi głowa Orfeusza śpiewała przy akompaniamencie samo grającej liry. Wreszcie Apollo wydobył je z morza i umieścił lirę na niebie jako gwiazdozbiór liry, zaś głowę śpiewaka obdarzył zdolnością wieszczenia i przez jakiś czas umieścił ją na wyspie Lesbos, gdzie przekazywała ona przybyszom przepowiednie, aż ostatecznie bóg wyroczni postanowił uciszyć głowę Orfeusza i ta została pochowana na wyspie Lesbos a jego dusza zjednoczyła się z Eurydyką w Elizjum. Wygląd Nie wiadomo jak wyglądał Orfeusz, ale musiał być bardzo przystojny, ponieważ mnóstwo kobiet chciało za niego wyjść. Urodę zawdzięcza najprawdopodobniej boskiemu pochodzeniu. Na grafice w ''Greckich Herosach według Percy'ego Jacksona'''' został przedstawiony jako umięśniony brunet w złotej szacie. Ciekawostki * Jest on jednym z niewielu ludzi, o których wiadomo, że został zabity przez Menady. * Istnieje wiele różnych wersji mitu o Orfeuszu, w jednym z nich jest podane, że Orfeusz był synem Apollina a nie Ojagrosa. * Orfeusz jak i Eurydyka pojawiają się w piosence Ewy Rzemienieckiej ''Tańczące Eurydyki, która rozpoczęła karierę Anny German. en:Orpheus ru:Орфей fr:Orphée Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Argonauci